


My Dear Angela...

by InMyDreams7



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - German 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMyDreams7/pseuds/InMyDreams7
Summary: Created on September 1, 2018





	My Dear Angela...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nasti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nasti).



> Created on September 1, 2018  
> 

My dear Angela was all day at the damn swimming pool, I could see her coming out of it with her swimsuit completely wet. With her hand she took her blonde hair off of her face and walked towards my sun lounger, spread her legs, and put her whole body on top of me, our sexual organs felt over the cloth, that turned me on, I could feel the abundance of water in my clothes, she was there with her legs apart and her hands on my chest, rubbing... Slowly.... My God, she knows exactly how to get me hot...

_"Honey, Do not you want to go swimming with me?_ \- she said  
 _"Why should I? I do not even want to move from here"_  
Angela crawled down and then came up for my body softly, my member was burning, I really wanted to touch her, but God, I could not do anything now, at any moment could appear a flash, capturing the moment.  
 _"Dear... Would you like to come in? It is much more comfortable, and so you can dry yourself"-_ I said her  
 _"I'm comfortable here, but let's go."_

As soon as we got to the entrance of our cottage, Angela pushed me against the couch, she climbed on top of me and began to caress my thighs, unconsciously I expanded my legs and her hair began to drip on my thighs.  _I love having the most powerful woman in the world between my legs, dominating me._

**Author's Note:**

> Angie x Joaquim forever!  
> Yeah, it's really short :p


End file.
